Cliche
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Pagi kita selalu seperti itu. Berawal di rona keunguan senja di akhir pekan dan berakhir di pagi yang dingin di hari senin. Cliché. MarkHyuck/MarkChan NCT Genderswitch Dont Like Dont Read AU!
1. 1

_Nguuuuuuung..._

Itu suara kereta terpagi hari ini. Pukul 05.45 di Hari Senin yang selalu menjadi hari paling menyebalkan untuk sebagian orang.

_Termasuk aku._

Kau di depanku menyesap kopimu. Perlahan sembari membuka halaman demi halaman koran berbahasa asing di pangkuanmu.

Selalu seperti itu.

Dari seburat jingga di fajar yang baru saja menyingsing kau akan membuka matamu. Mengecup dahiku hanya sekilas kemudian berlalu untuk membersihkan diri. Dan ketika semua nyawaku sudah berkumpul dan merasa tak buruk dari kamar kecil, aku sudah melihatmu di depan mesin pembuat kopi. Dengan buku jurnal kecil yang setiap bulannya kau ganti.

_Ting_!

Aku kembali ke kenyataan dan meninggalkan secangkir tehku untuk mengambil roti yang baru saja masak. Menyiapkannya di dua piring dengan hanya _maple syrup_ di atasnya.

Tipikalmu.

Terlihat sederhana meski aku tak pernah tahu apa yang ada di isi kepalamu.

Pagi kita selalu seperti itu. Berawal di rona keunguan senja di akhir pekan dan berakhir di pagi yang dingin di hari senin.

_Cliché_.

*

Jam istirahat makan siangku di hari pertama minggu ini tak ubahnya seperti yang biasa ku lakukan satu tahun belakangan sejak aku pertama pindah di kantor penerbit baru. Sebuah _cafe_ yang bersebelahan dengan toko bunga di depan kantor tempatku bekerja dengan nuansa putih tulang itu selalu menjadi pilihanku. Tak ubahnya dengan secangkir teh melati dengan asap mengepul, meski kali ini bukan _croissant_ sebagai kawannya, namun semangkuk _creamy bacon carbonara_ yang melengkapinya.

Karena hari itu hujan tengah ingin menggempur bumi.

Deras dan menyebalkan.

Dari sisi jendela _cafe_ ini, _karena beruntung aku mendapatkan spot bagus ini_, beberapa orang berjalan sembari mengagungkan payung mereka. Percikan air yang terhentak dari permukaan bumi oleh alas-alas sepatu seolah terdengar sampai telingaku saking sunyinya kala itu, _meski tak secara harfiah ku bermaksud._

Sisa _spaghetti_ku, ku tandaskan. Tak bersisa. Seolah melupakan rasa kenyang yang biasanya masih singgah karena dua roti panggang yang sudah mengisi perut kala pagi. Yang terkadang memang tak ingin ku sisakan karena memiliki banyak lembaran penuh sendu.

Mungkin karena hari itu hujan. Dan dingin. Yang seolah membeku beserta hatiku. Sehingga tubuhku butuh lebih banyak asupan, seperti yang orang-orang katakan mengenai bahwa orang akan lebih lapar saat musim hujan juga jiwa lebih butuh dihangatkan kala bumi dibasahi.

Tapi jiwaku seolah kebal.

Seperti cangkir di hadapanku yang tak retak sedikitpun meski sepanas apapun teh yang tersaji.

Kuat.

Tegar.

Bebal.

Tehku pun mendingin tak sekejap sahaja. Perlahan setelah menghangat sekian lama. Seperti dulu, bukan sekarang yang sudah begitu mendingin bahkan hampir membeku.

Alunan instrumen pelan dari _cafe_ itu bahkan berbaur dengan gemericik air di luar sana yang hinggap meski tak seberapa.

Syahdu.

Mengantuk.

Sedikit banyak ingin membuatku menghilang. Melebur. Bak teh yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai berkurang karena memasuki kerongkonganku. Tanpa niat kembali menghangat karena telanjur dingin sudah. Sama seperti percakapan dan semua kalimat manis kita yang terlontar satu sama lain.

Yang hancur karena satu kalimat yang dengan lancang keluar dari bibirmu kemarin malam,

_Aku akan menikah minggu depan_.

Tanganku melupakan fungsi pegangan cangkir. Menggengam layaknya mangkuk sup jagung kecil kesukaanmu, yang mungkin masih tertinggal di rumahku. Mengerat. Memikirkan kembali kenyataan aku harus melepaskan hal yang begitu berarti.

Semalaman aku berpikir dan mengabaikan fakta kau yang pura-pura terlelap di sebelahku. Memikirkan apa yang kurang dari hubungan kita. Afeksi, saling mengerti, dan hal-hal yang saling mengisi ketidaksempurnaan kita seperti yang diajarkan di kelas filosofiku dulu tak pernah kurang dalam hampir 9 tahun kita bersama.

Dan kuingat, setelahnya, tanganmu melingkari pingangku yang masih tegak terduduk. Berbisik, _jangan dipikirkan, jangan dipikirkan,_ namun sulit untuk dilakukan.

Kadang ku berpikir apa jika aku berada di kalanganmu, orang kota asli, bukan perantau dari desa pelosok entah dimana, dengan pekerjaan dan koneksi hebat, maka aku akan diterima dengan lengan terbentang penuh keterbukaan. Atau mungkin setidaknya jika aku bisa menjadikan diriku setara denganmu dengan dulu kita bertemu di perpustakaan perguruan tinggi ternama yang sama denganmu, bukan bertemu di perpustakaan kota, ibumu setidaknya akan menarik ujung bibirnya kala melihatku, karena meski sekejap aku tetap akan terlihat pantas bersanding denganmu.

_Nyatanya aku tidak pernah menjadi demikian._

Aku tak menandaskan tehku, tak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, sama seperti tadi pagi, dan beranjak setelah memberi pesan kepada rekan kerjaku bahwa aku takkan kembali ke kantor, namun membawa pekerjaanku ke rumah karena alasan tak enak badan.

_Cliché_.

Karena yang tak enak adalah hatiku yang remuk redam.

*

Empat hari sudah aku hanya bekerja di rumah. Menyunting beberapa hal yang terasa membosankan meski biasanya aku paling bersemangat dalam hal ini.

23.47

Mengusap kasar mataku yang tegang karena aku tak ingin berpaling dari layar laptopku sejak tadi pagi. Mengabaikan rasa lapar yang mendera karena baru sereal yang masuk ke perutku. Mengabaikan isi lemari pendinginku yang mulai kosong karena hasrat berjalan sejenak ke mini market di ujung jalan tak pernah hinggap. Mengabaikan cangkir bekas kopi milikmu di atas meja makan yang belum tercuci, tersentuh, sejak awal minggu.

Mengabaikan seluruh aspek di rumah ini yang mengingatkanku padamu.

00.13

Aku merenggangkan tanganku. Menatap tanpa senyum seperti yang biasa ku lakukan saat pekerjaanku telah selesai. Kali ini aku lebih merasa,

Kosong.

Tak ada lagi yang harus ku lakukan.

Mataku mengelana ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Menatap dari ranjang tempat kita berbagi penat seminggu penuh bekerja dan berbagi cerita menarik secara _vice versa, _sampai lemari yang mungkin masih menyimpan banyak pakaian milikmu di sana.

00.55

Pintuku terketuk ceroboh. Diikuti bunyi bel yang ditekan secara brutal.

Membuatku berdecak. Mau tak mau mengangkat diri dari kursi yang seperti hampir menempel dari diri diikuti langkah kaki yang layaknya lambaian belalai gajah, _tak minat_.

Ketukan itu kembali terdengar tanpa ada penurunan tempo.

_Menyebalkan_, rutukku.

Berteriak, _ya_, secara keras pada tamu tak tahu diri yang bertamu dengan paksa di tengah malam seperti ini.

Namun saat aku membukanya, sebuah lengan yang melingkar dan hangat yang familiar menyapa.

Aku terdiam.

Rinduku kembali membuncah.

Lubuk hatiku menangis.

Bertanya tanpa suara kepada diri, _kenapa kembali jika akan pergi lagi?_

Dan tangisan itu merambah sampai mataku.

Aku melihatnya panik, _tipikalnya_.

Bingung karena air mataku tak berhenti menetes dan berujar maaf beruntun setelahnya.

Namun aku hanya menggeleng. Mengeratkan pelukanku. Hampir tersenyum senang. Dia masih sama. Tak berubah. Tak ada yang berbeda kecuali wajah lelahnya yang semakin bertambah.

Dan saat napasku sudah mulai teratur, aku menjauhkan jarak diantara kami. Mendongak. Menatap wajahnya yang posisinya lebih tinggi dariku.

"Kenapa?" _kau kembali?_

Dia menggeleng. Mengecupi puncak kepalaku. "Aku tak bisa."

Aku menatapnya heran. Dia kembali memelukku erat dan menempatkan kepalanya di pundak kananku.

"Ayo lari dan menikah denganku."

.

.

**END**

**.**

a/n: hallo ku kembali bawa sesuatu gaje wwww ku persembahkan open ending ini buat mbak semangka ;;))

Selamat menikmati~

P.s: bercanda, kayaknya ini bakal ada sequel dan prequelnya meski gatau kapan /heh XD

Btw ku kobam konser saitama, ambbssjhs dan hari ini paniced gay mark balik huwehehe

KibarkanBenderaMarkHyuck~


	2. prequel

Aku memandang keluar jendela. Menatap gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang silih berganti satu dengan lainnya. Sesekali bernyanyi selaras dengan tangga lagu Julia Michaels yang mengalun di dalam mobil yang hanya kami tumpangi berdua, _aku dan Mark – kekasihku._

Tangan kami saling tertaut. Menggenggam berbagi kehangatan meski angin musim dingin tidak dengan lancang masuk dan membekukan kami. Pun penghangat dalam mobil sudah dinyalakan. Akan tetapi rasa hangat dan nyaman dari tiap usapan yang ibu jari kami bagi ke tangan lainnya terasa begitu menenangkan.

Kali ini Mark mengajakku ke rumahnya untuk pertama kali. Menemaninya menemui sang ayah dan mengambil sebuah berkas sebelum kami akan melanjutkan hari dengan berkencan. Membuatku sedikit tak yakin dan takut menyelimuti karena ini pertama kalinya ia mengajakku ke tempat dengan kenangan masa kecilnya, meskipun sudah lima tahun kami bersama.

Sampai akhirnya kami berhenti. Sabuk pengamanku ku lepas dan keluar. Memandang sebuah rumah megah yang tak pernah ku bayangkan bahwa aku akan masuk ke dalamnya selama seperempat abad hidupku.

Mark memandangku yang hanya terdiam, membuatku diseret akan kesadaran dan berlari kecil mengekorinya.

"Aku akan cepat." Katanya ketika kami masuk. Menyuruhku untuk menunggu di sofa ruang tamu yang terlihat begitu mewah dan lembut. Memandang sekitar, menjelajahi ruangan minimalis nan modern dengan dominan coklat kayu, tampak sederhana, namun tetap memiliki aura mewah yang terpancar.

Ruangan ini megah, namun kala kepalaku memutar ingatan akan sebuah rumah yang sudah ditinggali bertahun-tahun, rumah ini begitu terasa kosong bagiku. Aku membandingkannya dengan kediamanku, setidaknya meskipun rumahku hanya sebuah gubuk kecil di pinggiran, ibuku memasang setidaknya empat foto kenangan keluarga kecil kami, _atau mungkin lebih_. Sedangkan di ruangan ini, aku bahkan tak menemukan apapun kecuali sebuah pot kecil berisi bunga yang kini berdiri anggun di tengah-tengah meja serta sebuah akuarium yang dengan gagahnya bersemayam di ujung ruangan.

Aku hampir saja bersenandung untuk mengurangi rasa kaku yang mendera, sebelum suara hak sepatu mendekat dari lorong ruangan dalam. Menampilkan sosok wanita dengan kulit kencang meski usianya tak lagi terlihat begitu muda, _yang sangsiku menganggap dia ibu Mark._

"Teman Mark?" tanyanya yang aku angguki setelah berdiri dengan tergesa.

Wanita itu lalu tersenyum kecil sembari menyuruhku duduk kembali. Ia mengambil posisi tepat di seberangku. Menyilangkan kaki yang terbalut gaun selutut dengan anggun.

"Jarang sekali Mark mengajak orang lain bersamanya ketika ia pulang." Meski sekejap, ada kilatan sedih di matanya. Lagipula Mark memang bercerita ia jarang pulang kemari.

"Ah, sebelumnya boleh ku tahu siapa namamu?"

Beliau tersenyum. Sedikit banyak mengingatkanku akan senyum lelah yang Mark tunjukkan ketika ia memelukku di akhir pekan saat kita bertemu satu sama lain atau kawan-kawanku tunjukan ketika lembur mendera. Sebuah senyum lelah akan dunia kejam yang menanti.

"Lee Donghyuck." Jawabku sopan.

Ibu Mark tersenyum, kemudian menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan seputar hubunganku dengan puteranya. Seberapa lama kami saling mengenal, dimana aku tinggal, lalu bagaimana kami bertemu satu sama lain, _membuatku bernostalgia akan hubungan kami._

Namun aku tak bodoh, setelah aku berkata bahwa aku hanya seorang wanita biasa dari sebuah kota tanpa gemerlap lampu kala malam menjelang dan hanya seorang perantau yang mengais lembaran uang demi hidup di kota besar seperti Seoul serta keberuntung untuk mengenal Mark karena kami memiliki ketertarikan yang sama akan karya fiksi, _membuat senyum yang tadinya mampir meski enggan, menjadi benar-benar menghilang._

Akan tetapi, _puji Tuhan,_ saat wanita yang sepertinya memasuki usia yang sama dengan ibuku itu hendak membuka suaranya kembali, Mark sudah datang dengan membawa sebuah map di tangan.

"Aku selesai." Ujarnya. Membuatku mengangguk kala mata kami bertemu dan berdiri mensejajarinya.

Mark hampir berjalan keluar langsung tanpa berkata apapun sebelumnya jika wanita di depan kami tidak membuka suaranya, seolah memaksa atensi kami padanya.

"Sayang sekali, ibu masih ingin mengobrol dengan kalian."

Senyumnya kembali. Memandang lurus namun ada gurat yang seolah mencemooh, sehingga sebuah dengusan keluar dari pria di sebelahku.

"Jika bertanya yang dimaksud adalah mengintimidasi, maka terimakasih, kami lebih memilih beranjak."

Mark menatapnya tajam, membuatku sedikit tak enak hati karena aura ibu dan anak ini tak seperti yang aku bayangkan ada pada hubungan ibu dan anak lainnya. Bahkan kini ku merasakan tangan kekasihku yang kosong sudah meraih tangan kiriku, menarikku berbalik dan hendak berjalan dengan langkah lebar. Meski sebaris kata wanita tersebut masih bisa menggelitik gendang telingaku.

"Sayang sekali. Kalau begitu ibu hanya ingin mengingatkan makan malam dengan tunanganmu besok."

090909

Sesampainya di mobil, Mark tidak mengijinkan suara apapun mengusik ketenangan. Dia hanya langsung memegang kemudi dan mengijakkan gas tak pelan namun tak gila cepatnya.

Aku sendiri terdiam. Tak menghadapnya pun tak memalingkan wajahku hanya ke pandangan luar melalui jendela samping, hanya tatapan lurus penuh gelisah. Aku menghargainya meski banyak sekali hal yang bersorak ingin dikeluarkan dari kepalaku dan ku tanyakan padanya.

Meski begitu, aku hanya menuruti permainannya. Walau tanganku kini merayap dan menggenggam telapak besar, _tergolek_, yang ratusan kali ku berpikir bahwa miliknya sangat sesuai dengan milikku.

Telapak tangan dengan garis yang seolah membentuk insial namanya tersebut ku usap. Perlahan. Berusaha agar tak terasa menggelitik nan _gopoh_.

_Sampai akhirnya dia menepikan mobil di lapang parkir di dekat sebuah minimarket_.

Awalnya aku masih terdiam. Masih melanjutkan kegiatan tanganku pada tangannya. Namun kini kepalaku sudah tertoleh menatap tampang rupawan kekasihku yang kini memejamkan matanya dan bersandar pada kursi kemudi.

_Mungkin dia lelah_. Pikirku. Mungkin juga banyak hal yang ia pikirkan sekarang karena perbincangannya pada sang ayah tadi, _atau mungkin akibat kalimat ibunya_. Sehingga tanganku yang tak tertahan, _karena kini ia menggenggam tangan satunya erat,_ naik menyingkirkan rambutnya, _yang sudah memanjang_, yang jatuh di kelopak yang tertutup itu.

– dan ketika aku menurunkan tanganku, dia seolah terperanjat dan langsung terbangun. Membuatku sedikit tertegun penuh kejut.

"Hei, bisa kita batalkan kencan kita kali ini?"

Dia menatapku lurus. Hulu kedua alisnya seolah membentuk sebuah garis seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan lekukan kecil. Membuatku yang berusaha mengerti keadaannya hanya mengiyakan. Lagipula kami bisa berkencan di lain waktu, _jika setelah ini dia tak memutuskanku langsung_.

"Maaf." Dia mengecup tanganku yang sedari tadi masih ia genggam, lalu kembali mengemudikan mobilnya membelah jalanan yang mungkin belum menghangat.

090909

Sesampainya di gedung tempatku tinggal, ia langsung menarikku keluar dengan tangan kami yang masih saling tertaut sampai akhirnya kami tiba di kamarku.

Ia mendorongku hingga tubuh kecilku kini terlentang di ranjang dan ia yang menjatuhkan dirinya di atasku meski tertahan kedua lengan kokohnya di kedua sisi badanku. Jantungku berderap selayaknya langkah kuda di sebuah lintasan pacu. Menelisik di kedua kelereng coklat gelapnya yang bak menyedotku masuk.

Tak ada gurat amarah, benci, ataupun nafsu, namun sebuah luka mengangalah yang aku temukan di kedua bola yang seolah sebuah cermin untukku berkaca.

Tanganku hendak terangkat dan menangkup wajahnya, namun belum sempat terlaksana, ia menjatuhkan dirinya dan merengkuhku. Menggulingkan tubuh kami menyamping dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di puncak kepalaku, membuatku tak bisa melihat rupanya saat ini.

Aku membalas rengkuhan itu. Mengusap punggung lebarnya yang terasa begitu rapuh selayaknya karang yang terus dihantam ombak, _meski kokoh namun tetap bisa terkikis seiring waktu berjalan_.

Mark tak menangis. Pria itu tak tersedu ataupun hanya mengeluarkan tetes demi tetes meski dalam diam. Mark hanya menghirup aroma rambutku dalam-dalam. Mengecupi puncak kepalaku dalam sunyi sembari merapatkan tubuh kami selama putaran jarum penunjuk detik yang entah ke berapa.

Membuatku sedikit mengantuk, terbuai akan segala perlakuan yang seolah mendamaikan diriku.

Tapi sebelum aku benar-benar terlena, ia memberikan jarak di antara kami. Sedikit menunduk dan mengusap pipi kananku dengan telapak kasar khas pria miliknya. Mempertemukan dahi keras dan tegas itu pada milikku.

"Tak ada yang ingin kau katakan atau kau teriakkan padaku?"

Tanyanya, meski aku malah bertanya balik padanya, _untuk apa?_

"Aku membatalkan kencan kita yang sudah berbulan-bulan tak pernah terpenuhi. Aku membawamu ke rumahku yang pastinya begitu terasa tak nyaman. Terakhir, sepertinya aku tak begitu waspada sampai membiarkan wanita itu bercengkrama denganmu. Mungkin juga mengenai perkataan terakhir yang kau dengar sebelum kita keluar dari sana."

Aku tertawa kecil. Mengecup ujung hidung paruh elangnya singkat. Menyalin perlakuannya dengan meletakkan tanganku pada rahang kukuh kekasihku.

"Ah! Aku harusnya meneriakimu sekarang karena kau tak pernah mengundangku ke pesta pertunanganmu, bahkan kau tak pernah bercerita mengenai tunanganmu. Apa dia cantik? Apa dia anggun? Apa gaun yang digunakannya selalu berupa gaun mewah yang – aw!"

Tanganku beralih mengusap hidungku yang ia gigit gemas. Pipiku menggembung sebal. Menatapnya tajam seolah merajuk karena sakit yang hanya candaan.

"Kau menyebalkan." Kekehnya. Lalu mencuri sebuah kecupan dari bibirku.

_Kau juga_, tiruku dan juga curian balik akan tindakannya.

Mark memelukku erat lagi, menenggelamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya yang ku rasa semakin terbentuk dari hari ke hari.

"Ibu kandungku meninggal ketika aku baru masuk ke sekolah dasar, lalu wanita tadi datang ke kehidupan ayahku hanya berselang satu tahun setelahnya."

Aku mengangguk kecil, menginsyaratkan untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku dijodohkan oleh wanita itu setahun setelahnya dengan anak rekan bisnisnya dengan dalih penyatuan perusahaan dan segala _tetek-bengek_-nya yang membuat ayahku setuju-setuju saja."

Mark mengecup puncak kepalaku lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali pria itu melakukannya, meski aku tak peduli apakah rambutku kini masih menyisakan bau sampo atau hanya _apek_ yang menempel.

"Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku menyukai kutu buku fiksi bukan kutu majalah mode?"

Lengannya ku cubit. Kami terkekeh. Dia kembali memberi ruang dan menatap wajahku lurus.

"Jadi, dia tadi mengiramu adalah temanku?"

Aku mengangguk. Bercanda dengan berkata penuh syukur karena tak mengenalkan diri sebagai kekasihnya. "Dia bahkan bisa menyincangku dengan mata _superman_nya langsung jika aku berkata demikian."

Lalu kami tertawa dengan candaan bodoh itu, sebelum ia kembali mengecupku.

"Lain kali." Aku menatapnya bingung. _Lain kali apa?_

Mark tersenyum. _Begitu tampan dan teduh, _batinku.

"Lain kali, akan ku kenalkan kau sebagai kekasihku ke siapapun yang aku kenal dalam hidupku."

Sudut bibirku ikut tertarik. Mengalungkan tanganku ke leher kekarnya dan mendekatkan wajah kami. Mempertemukan kedua bibir yang sedari tadi hanya _menyapa_ singkat. Memangutnya seolah tak ingin lepas.

_Jika sudah begini, apalagi yang harus ku minta pada hidupku?_

Aku memang gadis desa yang dengan nekat merantau dan hidup di kota untuk meraih asaku sebagai seorang _editor_. Bertemu pria tampan yang mencintaiku sepenuh hati hanya karena ketertarikan akan karya yang sama adalah sebuah bonus yang Tuhan berikan padaku. Meski aku tak tahu bagaimana akhir kita nantinya, setidaknya aku tahu bahwa aku harus berusaha menjaga apa yang ada dan tidak akan menyerah karenanya.

Tautan kami terlepas kembali. Celah yang ada dan kompetisi merebut udara yang kami lakukan tak memutus pandangan yang saling mengikat.

Aku tersenyum yang ia ikuti.

Kembali dahi kami bertemu dan tawa yang mulai datang dari celah bibir kami.

"Aku mencintaimu." Katanya. Memaksa senyum penuh puja kembali tersemat olehku.

"Aku akan berdosa jika aku tidak mencintaimu juga."

Candaku. Membuatnya gemas dan menggulingkan badan kami.

Hari itu walaupun salju kembali turun dan sebuah kencan yang kembali batal untuk terlaksana, hati kami masih menghangat dan membara. Membawa jumputan cinta dari hati masing-masing.

.

.

END

.

.

_a/n: huwehehe hallo~_

_ku kembali dan bawa prolog fic ini._

_btw ku meminta maaf atas jika ga ada feelsnya sama sekali. kemarin ku sempet kehilangan feels ke markhyuck (mungkin ini seperti masa jenuh karena ku cinta banget sama kapal ini) dan sebenarnya ku mau menyerah dan stop nulis di kapal ini._

_emang awalnya ku kira ku cuma kecewa dan kebetulan bercandaannya markhyuck ngetrigger saya dan april blues saya wwww tapi ternyata sampai hari ini ku masih belum dapat feels markhyuck balik seperti saya setahun setengah belakangan. hari pertama bahkan ku ga senyum sama sekali lihat momen atau baca fic tentang mereka, meski sekarang ku udah balik senyum-senyum (tapi entah kenapa dulu yang ku biasanya bisa sampai nangis dan nyesek abis pas baca cerita mereka yang hurt atau angst, sekarang belum bisa dapat sampai situ)._

_tapi ku keinget video yg nyuruh mantan ngobrol, dan yg diomongin mbaknya nusuk saya, dia nyesel kenapa memilih menyerah daripada berjuang, jadi sekarang ku berjuang baca fic dan nonton momen markhyuck buat numbuhin rasa cinta saya ke mereka lagi._

_daaaaan lagi terimakasih banyak buat taomio, mbak suika, nak keju, sunbaeris, emma, kak pockymatchadecoco, dan kak little roseta yang kemarin bikin saya inget kalau saya ga sendiri di kapal ini huwehehe_

_dan kalau ku jarang nulis, itu karena ku skripsweetan bukan nyerah sama kapal ini lagi._

_ku cinta kaleyaaaaan * love you so muuuuch_


	3. sequel

_Ayo lari dan menikah denganku._

Tubuhku terdiam pun mulutku terkunci. Pandanganku kosong. Badanku masih ia peluk namun rasa hangat yang tadi mendera langsung lenyap entah kemana. Menyisakan seluruh takut yang menggerogoti diri.

Aku mendorongnya kecil untuk memisahkan jarak walau beberapa inchi. Menatap kedua bola bulatnya yang memupuk kantung serta hitam yang kentara. Sedikit meringis karena menyadari bahwa ia sama berantakannya denganku.

Padanganku mencoba menelusuri segalanya. Dia baru saja memberi hampa padaku dan kini ingin mengisinya langsung dengan terburu-buru. Menyentil lubuk hati terdalamku yang selalu akan takut pada situasi _rollercoaster_ seperti ini.

Napasku terhembus berat. Aku masih menggenggam tangannya, akan tetapi kini aku berbalik dan menariknya ke meja makan setelah menutup pintu depan.

Dia ku biarkan duduk dan seperti memahami bahwa aku tak merawat tempat itu seperti seharusnya setelah terakhir kami bertemu. Pun aku tak peduli akan pemikiran apapun yang melintas di kepalanya dan lebih memilih membuatkan dua buah teh hangat untuk kami berdua.

Sayangnya, sampai kepulan teh kami menghilang dan isi cangkir yang hampir tandas, belum ada satupun yang seolah ingin memulai pembicaraan. Atau mungkin kami hanya terlarut oleh suasana, terlebih kini rintik hujan seolah berbisik dan membuai jiwa berkecamuk milik kami.

Aku berdiri terlebih dahulu dan membawa cangkirku ke wastafel. Hanya meletakkannnya dan berniat untuk membersihkannya esok hari. Kemudian memberikan pandanganku pada pria yang sedari tadi seolah tak ingin menjelaskan apapun padaku setelah perkataan terakhirnya.

"Mandilah dulu nanti. Aku akan membereskan pekerjaanku."

Kakiku melangkah menjauhi dapur yang menjadi satu dengan ruang makan. Membawaku ke arah kamar dimana laptopku masih menyala meski semua hal sudah ku selesaikan. Kini aku hanya terduduk menyamping pada kursi, tak mengarah pada meja dan pekerjaanku seperti apa yang aku ucapkan tadi. Mencoba menjejali kepalaku dengan segala probabilitas yang mungkin bisa terjadi dan mungkin bisa tak terjadi.

Segalanya rumit. Aku tahu pada akhirnya ini semua takkan semulus yang terkadang kita bicarakan setiap malam saat kami merengkuh tubuh satu sama lain. Masa depan yang selalu kami bayangkan pasti takkan benar-benar sesuai yang kami inginkan.

Mungkin juga terdengar gila jika aku kini menolak ajakannya karena kisah romansa kami yang begitu mulus sebelumnya, tapi aku tak mau tersakiti begitu jauh. Hanya ditinggal saja rasanya benar-benar menyesakkan. Jantungku seperti diremas dan seluruh hasrat hidupku diserap tak bersisa.

"Hei."

Aku berjengit. Hampir terlonjak karena begitu terkejut. Wajahku mengarah padanya yang tersenyum kikuk di depan pintu kamarku yang memang tadi tidak ku tutup sehingga ia masuk begitu saja tanpa suara.

Tatapanku mengarah dari atas sampai bawah tubuhnya. Menyadari bahwa ia tak mengikuti saranku untuk membersihkan diri namun menghabiskan waktunya _mungkin_ untuk merangkai apapun yang akan ia sampaikan seperti halnya apa yang aku lakukan sejak pergi dari jangkauannya tadi.

Mengesah. Memindahkan diri ke sisi ranjang dan menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahku.

"Duduklah."

Dia menurutinya. Mengambil tempat di sebelahku namun kami masih berpendirian pada tembok di depan kami.

"Jadi?"

Tanyanya menuntut segala jawaban dariku. Aku menghembuskan napasku panjang sekali lagi entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini, _atau mungkin pagi ini._

Aku menoleh padanya. Menggenggam tangannya dan membuatnya mengalihkan pandang padaku. Kami kembali menyelami ekspresi masing-masing mencari segala celah untuk tahu apa yang lawan bicara kami coba jelaskan.

_Apanya yang jadi?,_ tanyaku yang dia jawab dengan bahwa aku sendiri tahu bahwa ia meminta balasan atas penyataannya sebelum aku mengalihkan seluruh topik pada hal lain.

"Aku tak tahu." _Pun tak siap_. Jawabku.

"Pernikahanmu hanya sebentar lagi." "Oleh sebab itu aku mengajakmu pergi saat ini."

Aku meneriakkan namanya. Membuatku seperti orang yang memiliki emosional yang begitu kacau.

"Ini... tak akan berhasil." Lirihku dengan ia yang menatapku dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Aku sudah pernah menjelaskan padamu mengenai perjodohan bodoh ini dan bagaimana aku begitu menolaknya kan? Lalu bagian mana yang takkan membuat ini berhasil?"

Dia berdiri. Menggerang. Mengacak rambut hitam kusutnya dengan kasar. Sedangkan aku hanya menggigit bibirku dengan segala ketidakyakinan yang masih menyelimuti.

"Kau dan aku...sebaiknya lupakan saja."

Aku mendengarnya tertawa. Penuh dengan sarkasme dan rasa kecewa.

"Kau barusan berkata apa? Melupakan? Segala hal yang terjadi di antara kita? Yang sudah kita lalui bertahun lamanya?"

Badannya terjatuh. Bertumpu pada kedua lututnya yang tertekuk dan menempel pada lantai tepat di depanku. Membuatku baik tertunduk atau menatap lurus akan tetap menemukan dirinya, seperti jika ketika aku kehilangan arahku.

_Ya_. "Kita tak pantas bersanding bersama. Aku sudah pernah melihat calon istrimu dan dia adalah semua bentuk diri yang seluruh wanita di dunia ini idamkan. Kau...tak boleh menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja."

Aku menunduk, namun menunduk yang begitu dalam sehingga aku berharap dia tak melihat segala dilemma yang kurasakan. Saat-saat seperti ini, terkadang aku ingin egois dan hanya menyimpan pria di depanku hanya untuk diriku. Menutupnya dari segala hal yang bisa merebut atensi bahkan diri miliknya dari siapapun. Tapi aku tahu bahwa ini bukan hal bisa ku putuskan sendiri. Bahkan masih segar diingatanku walau satu lustrum berlalu bahwa aku hanya seseorang yang baru masuk di kehidupannya dan beruntung memilikinya. Pun tak ada puluhan caturwulan yang mengingatkanku bahwa aku tak akan pernah pantas bersanding dengan diri yang begitu dipuja oleh banyak raga.

"Donghyuck-_ah_..."

Mark meraih tanganku. Menggenggamnya dan mengecupnya kecil tepat di atas kedua lutuku yang menyatu menjadi satu. Hatiku berdesir. Perasaanku membuncah. Saat ini saja aku berharap dia marah tahu bahwa aku mengijinkannya pergi dari hidupku, namun dia masih saja lembam untuk bertahan.

Pria itu tersenyum. Sayangnya yang ku dapatkan hanya luka yang tersirat. Pun meski tubuhnya sudah bangun dan kini tangannya sudah berpindah mengusap helaian rambutku, aku yang mendongak dan menatapnya tak bisa tak seperti mendapat sayatan kecil yang lebih sakit dari luka yang menganga.

"Baiklah. Maaf jika aku memberatkanmu padahal ini hanya keinginan egoistisku yang ingin melarikan diri dari apa yang menimpaku. Tapi aku ingin meluruskan hal ini, jika kau menganggap bahwa aku tak pantas bersanding dengamu, maka aku pun sama tak pantas bersanding denganmu."

Dia mengecup puncak kepalaku. Lalu melipat kakinya sehingga kini ia seperti berjongkok menyejajarkan diri denganku. Sudut bibirnya masih tertarik ke arah yang berlawanan dan masih menohok lubuk hatiku sampai mataku kembali memanas setelah hampir separuh jam berlalu aku menangis karena ia datang.

Matanya mengisyaratkan seperti ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu lagi, namun ia telan kembali dan akhirnya dia lebih memilih untuk mengecup dahiku.

Berdeham kecil.

"Maafkan aku. Aku akan kembali. Maaf sudah mengganggu pagimu."

Aku masih terdiam ketika gerak-gerik gelisahnya benar-benar kentara dan sekarang ia sudah berbalik badan hendak meninggalkanku dengan tetes demi tetes air mata yang kembali mengalir membentuk anakan aliran di pipiku. Aku menggerang dalam tangis. Terisak keras. Akan tetapi setelah tahu bahwa ia takkan berbalik karenanya dan suara pintu depan terbuka, aku segera berlari dan berharap bisa menyusulnya tanpa peduli satu dua kali aku hampir tersandung kakiku sendiri.

"Mark!"

Teriakanku membelah sunyi malam itu. Menumbukkan badanku pada punggung tegap itu dan membasahi kemeja tipisnya dengan air mata bodoh milikku.

"Baik! Aku ikut denganmu! Ayo lari dan kita menikah! Ayo hidup berdua jauh dari sini."

Lalu ku rasakan tubuhnya berbalik. Membalas pelukanku yang tadinya terasa kosong dan dingin. Mengecupi seluruh wajahku dan berakhir pada kelopak mataku yang masih terpejam erat, karena aku takut menerima kenyataan bahwa dia masih tersenyum sendu seperti sebelumnya.

Sampai ketika ia mengangkat daguku dan memaksaku memberikan perhatianku padanya, aku benar-benar terkesima melihatnya tersenyum begitu bahagia dengan mata berkaca-kaca penuh damba.

"Terimakasih." Suaranya bergetar. Entahlah. Bagiku ini pertama kalinya kami berdua begitu emosional seperti saat ini. Begitupun saat ia memertemukan belah bibir tipisnya pada dahiku dengan anak rambut yang menempel di sana.

"Terimakasih. Aku takkan menyerah atasmu. Terimakasih sudah memberiku kesempatan. Aku - "

Aku menarik lehernya dan memangut bibir itu. Menyalurkan segala rasa yang begitu sulit untuk terucap secara verbal. Menggelitik seluruh saraf dalam diri kami bahkan membuat kami lupa dimana kami sekarang berpijak.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Bisik kami bersamaan sebelum tawa kecil mengalun. Aku segera menarik tangannya dan membawanya kembali masuk ke rumahku. Mengunci pintu dan bergelung bersama di bawah selimut. Mengabaikan dingin yang ingin mengusik tapi tak sampai. Merayu satu sama lain dengan ujaran cinta tanpa akhir.

Tak apa. Biarlah malam ini kami bersama terlebih dahulu. Untuk selanjutnya akan kami pikirkan ketika jernih melapisi emosi hati besok pagi.

**END**

a/n: Yeay, akhirnya cliche kelar~

btw pada sadar ga si kalau plot cliche ini ga jelas dan cuma main perasaan doang? /ketawa kikuk di pojokan/ soalnya ku sendiri nulis sequel ini seribu kata lebih intinya ya hyuck mau diajak kawin lari tapi muter2 banget jadinya wwww

sampai jumpa di fic saya lainnya~ #kibarkanbenderamarkhyuck~ bubai~ *


End file.
